Tonneau covers have been successfully commercialized by the Shur Company of Yankton, S. Dak. and are described in various patent documents, including U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,740; U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,520; and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0212212. Overhead rack mounting systems for trucks and other vehicles likely to have inside mount tonneau cover systems are also known. However, the two systems are separately designed and marketed, and therefore generally not compatible with each other, although custom combinations have been developed on a case-by-case basis.